


uniform.

by maxmoehoe



Series: AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, Foot Fetish, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Uniform Kink, blowjob, foot job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: “So, Loverboy,” Klaus propped one leg up on Diego’s thigh, the other hovering just next to his face to annoy him. “I never got your opinion, uniforms: sexy or hideously unsexy?”Diego tilted his head, mock thinking. “Depends. Sexy on you, disgusting on Five.”“Oh I couldn’t agree more, sugar.”





	uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to come out yesterday, but the day before I went out to the river and had a really bad acid trip. I mean, really bad. I went swimming even though it was like 30 Fahrenheit (the water was like 10 lol), but had to get out because I thought there were snakes in the water. Also almost stole my mom's car to drive to New York or some shit but as soon as I started driving I instantly realized that I could not drive while tripping. So that was my Sunday night. uhhh anyway, the point is that's why it's out today and wasn't yesterday.

Breakfast is undoubtedly the best time of the day in the Hargreeves household. Grace makes pancakes with smiley faces made out of fruit, the entire family is there sitting in their designated chairs, and it’s always exactly the same aside from the conversation they partake in. It was a bit mundane, but the structure was good for Klaus. If he had learned anything from rehab, it’s that people truly bloom if their lives have structure and a purpose, and god knows he needed to do a little blooming. Consistency was a good thing, it kept him on the right track. The track of sobriety, or of boredom, depending on how you look at it. But Klaus was determined to stay positive!

Besides, Klaus likes pancakes. And his family, for the most part.

He paid no mind to the conversation at the table while he stuffed his mouth full of pancakes. No one went out of their way to include him, and it meant he actually had time to eat before they got cold and mushy. The only thing that caught his attention was the bottom end of a rant Five had gone into a few minutes previous.

“As if it isn’t enough that I don’t have anything to wear but these stupid uniforms!”

Klaus attempted to choke down the rest of the food in his mouth but ultimately decided that he didn’t give a shit about their precious manners. 

“I think the uniforms are pretty sexy.” He winked at Five, smiling enough to expose the chewed up food in his mouth.

Five just responded with the same disgusted look he always has when Klaus talks, or when anyone talks, really. That look of ‘Jesus Christ I hate you all, I wish I’d never saved any of you from the apocalypse and left you all to die. You’re the exact reason I started drinking in the first place.’ You know, that look.

Klaus didn’t mind, he never minded. Truth be told, he didn’t give two shits what anyone thought of him. Besides Diego, of course.

“Yeah, you know,” Klaus leaned in closer, elbows on the tabletop with his hands under his chin. “It goes with the whole innocent but sexy schoolboy look.” Klaus popped a banana penny into his mouth, taking no time to chew and swallowing it instantly, resulting in an extremely long and drawn out coughing fit that absolutely no one was concerned about. It was really quite upsetting and frankly offensive how little they cared. Either way, he carried on. “Really you should be grateful, I’m sure the ladies are just crawling all over you and that adorable little body of yours.” 

Klaus ripped apart his pancakes with his fork. Reginald had taught him how to use silverware properly, but as soon as he was away from his he completely reverted back to acting like a helpless child with zero life skills. 

“I’m already in a committed relationship Klaus, something you would know nothing about.” Five took a sip of his black coffee as if to emphasize his bitter words. The table busted in laughter, Five rewarded with a “He’s got a point there.” from Luther, and a “Don’t be mean to him!” from Vanya.

Klaus clutched a hand over his heart, putting on his best sobbing face, something he had mastered over the course of his life. “My own brother! Constantly ridiculing and bullying me! After everything I’ve done for you!” His expression changed suddenly, his typical smirk plastered on his face. “Besides, you already know that I have had a long term relationship! Three entire weeks! Not to mention my current love.” Love being drawn out as long as he possibly could make it, eventually turning into singing as he extended his arm out as far as he could (slapping Diego in the process).

“Wow, Klaus! Maybe you can make this one last an entire month!” Klaus snapped back.

“Alright, little bros, that’s enough now cut it out.” Diego intervened, getting and tired of how Five was treating Klaus. Five blankly stared back with clear agitation.

“I’m older than you.”

“But you look just like a little baby!” Klaus held up his hands, pinching the air and mumbling about pinching his little baby cheeks.

It was far too early in the goddam morning for Five to carry on with Klaus’ nonsense, he decided. So he simply finished his coffee and blinked out of there.

“Way to ruin yet another breakfast, Klaus.” Luther sighed, handing his plate to Grace before walking out of the room to god knows where.

“Wha- When have I ever?”

 

Of course if Luther left, Allison had to. Vanya stayed and awkwardly tried to make conversation. Surprisingly, Vanya also thought the uniforms were sexy. Not really something Klaus was expecting from the timidest person he’d ever met.

But eventually, even she had to dip away from the table to go off and, I don’t know, play the violin or something.

All that was left now was Klaus, Diego, and Ben. Though Ben wasn’t really there.

“So,” A long, drawn-out ‘o’, never a great sign with Diego. “New love affair?”

“Mhm.” Klaus poked at his pancakes, now soft and mushy. He frowned, now breakfast really has been ruined.

“You mind me asking who it is?” Diego had clearly attempted to not sound bitter, but he was never very good at that.

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy? You scared I won’t pay enough attention to you, dear?”

“What? No. I was just asking.”

“That’s quite a defensive tone you have, darling. It’s a shame, I was hoping I could keep you, but since you don’t seem to care I guess I can just go back to blowing strange men in alleyways.”

“NO! No, I would be honored, my princess.” Diego stood up and bowed in front of Klaus, trying his best to please him.

“Oh darling, I love when you humor me. But you look like a goddamn fool.” Klaus tilted his head back as he laughed at the ridiculous sight in front of him. He threw his legs over the arm of his chair, motioning for Diego to sit back down next to him.

“So, Loverboy,” Klaus propped one leg up on Diego’s thigh, the other hovering just next to his face to annoy him. “I never got your opinion, uniforms: sexy or hideously unsexy?”

Diego tilted his head, mock thinking. “Depends. Sexy on you, disgusting on Five.”

“Oh I couldn’t agree more, sugar.” Klaus’ toe extended to Diego’s lips, he mouthed the word ‘kiss’ at him and smooched the air. Diego pulled his face away, feigning a gag.  
“Come on! You can’t see me in my sexy uniform unless you give it a little kiss.”

Diego thought about his options for a moment, ultimately deciding that it was worth it. How bad could it possibly be? Diego puckered his lips and leaned into Klaus’ foot, as soon as it touched his lips Klaus pushed his foot forward, causing his toe to go inside of Diego’s mouth. Diego instinctively bit down as hard as he could, making Klaus yelp and pull back. Klaus rubbed his foot, huffing at Diego. “You don’t have to be mean, I was only playing!”

Diego sighed, standing up from his chair and heading out the dining room. “Right, well I’m going to my room. Are you coming?”

“I’ll be there soon, my love!” He called out before standing up and limping to his own room. He didn’t really need to limp at all, but he hoped Diego would see him and feel bad. He didn’t.

 

Diego stared at his own closet of old uniforms, had he really been that small as a teenager? There was no way he could ever possibly fit into those again.

Klaus however, hadn’t gotten any larger over the past 10 years. He was still the same scrawny, little boy. Thank god he hit his growth spurt early, with all the drugs he started doing there was no way he wouldn’t have terribly stunt his growth. He tied his tie perfectly, something he had luckily not forgotten how to do over all the years. He slipped the vest over his button up and tucked the tie in, it was somehow baggier on him than it was in his teenage years. As he rolled up his socks and tied his shoes he made a mental note to eat more, or gain some muscle, though eating more sounded much easier and more likely. 

Klaus looked himself over in his full-sized mirror. He somehow looked the same as he had back then, aside from the facial hair. The eye bags were the same, though, he had never been able to get good sleep after his father locked him in a mausoleum. It was hard to see himself like this, how he was before his life went to shit. Well, his life had always been shit, but at least he hadn’t gone through as much yet. Life on the streets was hard on him, body and mind. He had almost forgotten what he had even put the uniform on for as tears welled up in his eyes, memories of the mausoleum flooding back to him.

Oh, right, Diego. 

Klaus tried to rile himself up, jumping up and down to get energy. That didn’t work, when had that ever made him feel better. So eventually, he resorted to slapping himself to snap out of it. He slapped his cheek as hard as he could, sucking in air through his teeth to take away the pain. He glanced down at the bulge in his shorts, smiling to himself. “Attaboy.”

Klaus strut down the hallway, leaning on the doorway in an attempt to be sexy as he knocked on the door. “Come on in.” 

“Open the door for me!”

“Open it yourself.” 

“Diegoooooooo” Klaus whined as loud as he possibly could, he kicked his foot against the door as he waited.

Diego caved in, Klaus’ attempt to annoy him doing its job. He opened his door to see Klaus in an awkward position, smiling wildly. Nothing about his pose was inherently sexy, but something about the way Klaus’ body was built made everything he did look good.

“Did you really make me open the door just to see you in this ridiculous pose?”

“I thought you loved everything about me.”

“I never said that.” 

Wow.

Klaus pushed Diego to the side, stomping into his room. “That’s really mean, Diego. How could you not love all this?” Klaus seemed to have forgotten everything from their dance lessons, for the dance he put on was absolutely horrendous. Diego couldn’t tell if he was trying to be goofy, or just extremely terrible at acting sexy. 

Diego rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Klaus and kissing his forehead. “Yes, I know Klaus, you’re gorgeous.” He sounded exhausted but genuine enough. Klaus separated himself from Diego, stepping back far enough for Diego to see his entire body. He lifted his arms, tracing his arms down his torso before twirling around so Diego could see him from behind. 

“Sexy, right?” Diego looked him over, a smile covered his face and his teeth gently bit his lip.

“You know, I never thought I’d get turned on from our old uniform.”

Klaus smirked, he was happy that he was able to turn Diego on so easily. Klaus pranced over to Diego, he traced Diego’s collarbones and bat his eyelashes at him. “What are you gonna do to me, sir? I’m sorry I’ve been so naughty, I just can’t help it. Some people are born criminals.” He glanced down to see that Diego had already gotten hard, he smirked and leaned in to whisper in Diego’s ear. “I hope you won’t have to punish me, sir.”

“I may just have to spank you to make up for it, teach you a lesson.” Diego’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it made Klaus shiver with anticipation.

“I hope you can ever forgive me.” Klaus put on an innocent voice, as if he wasn’t getting hard over the interaction. 

Diego sat on the edge of the bed, knees together. “You’ll just have to take your punishment, you’ve been too bad to just get away with it that easily.” Klaus bent himself over Diego’s legs, his hands rest on the ground while he stuck his ass in the air. Diego pulled the back of his shorts down along with his underwear, exposing his bare ass. Diego rubbed it, just for him to slap down hard when Klaus least expected it. Klaus gasped, the sudden pain coursing through his body. Diego rubbed for a few more seconds, he didn’t want Klaus to have too much fun yet. Diego slapped as hard as he could, he lost count but assumed it was somewhere near seven times. Klaus screamed at the last spank, tears running down his face. His erection pressed into Diego’s thigh despite the torture, precum already leaking out of it. Diego continued spanking him, giving Klaus no time to collect himself or numb the pain. He wasn’t hitting nearly as hard anymore, but it felt like the worst pain in the world on his already sore ass. Klaus rubbed himself into Diego’s thigh, moaning quietly as he sobbed.

“Are you really getting off on me hurting you?” 

Klaus ground against Diego harder, desperate for friction. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” He choked out quietly.

“I’ll have to find a new way to punish you then.” Diego pulled Klaus’ shorts back up, Klaus rubbed his ass with one hand while wiping his tears with the other. “Get on your knees.”

Diego spread his legs as Klaus sat between them. Diego rested his head on Klaus’ head, he didn’t have to say anything for Klaus to know what to do. Klaus unhooked his belt and unzipped his pants, he pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Klaus looked up at Diego, his lips parting slightly. He licked his lips before moving his mouth to Diego’s cock. He licked slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip. He took his dick into his hand, the flat of his tongue licking up the base. Diego gripped Klaus’ hair, lifting his head higher to suck properly. Klaus took him into his mouth slowly, careful not to gag himself. He licked his dick in a frenzy while he bobbed up and down.

Diego let out a quiet moan as his grip tightened, his hips bucked up against the back of Klaus’ throat. Diego’s foot rubbed the inside of Klaus’ thigh, it slowly inched to his erection. His foot pressed down on the bulge in his shorts, making Klaus moan. His moan sent vibrations along Diego’s cock, forcing him to moan in return.

Diego pushed Klaus’ head down further, Klaus choked on Diego, but didn’t really give a shit as long as he was getting touched too.

Klaus went completely limp as Diego moved his head back and forth, his foot continuing to grind into Klaus. Diego could feel himself nearing orgasm, he pulled Klaus up just seconds before cumming. He squirted on Klaus’ blazer and vest, a hot rush coursing through him. 

He took a moment to catch his breath, baffled at how fast he came. 

Diego’s foot rubbed faster against Klaus’ cock, Klaus dug his fingers into Diego’s leg while moaning, a stream of drool running down his face.

“I want you to cum. Now.” Diego sped up even more, Klaus going crazy below him. Almost on command, Klaus came, soaking his shorts and underwear. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound filling the room being Klaus trying to catch his breath. Diego finally broke the silence with a simple “You should go change.”

Klaus stood up and leaned in to kiss Diego before exiting the room.

Five walked down the hall towards Diego’s room. Klaus waved. “What’s up, little bro?”

Five observed the cum on Klaus’ blazer and the wet spot on his underwear. He muttered a bitter “You’re despicable.” and zapped off.

“Yeah? Well at least I’m not the one in the family fucking a gorilla!” He yelled, jumping as he heard Five’s door slam shut down the hall.

He could hear Allison faintly scream, “Shut up, Klaus!”. And now it was his turn to slam his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Next update has the real foot fetish.


End file.
